Nephilim (avampiresredemption)
Nephilim are creatures who are born from a union of a human and an angel occupying a vessel, or those descended from one of these unions. The abilities of a Nephilim will weaken and the amount of things that they can do will lessen as each generation passes with a pairing of the family member and a human, until eventually all that their angelic blood will allow them is traditional spell's and in some cases telekinetic abilities. The first Nephilim know the exist was born to a Cupid ranked angel by the name of Miniel, though he only lived to 11 before it was decided that he was an abomination that needed to be eradicated by Michael and Raphael. Truth Well is is claimed by the Heavenly Host that Nephilim should be destroyed because of being 'an abomination' it is entirely a cover story for Michael and Raphael's true reason for wanting them all dead. Michael and Raphael both knew about the spell to cast angel's out of Heaven, Michael having been told by God of it in the case that there was an extreme enough circumstance that they would have to use it. It was then deemed by then after God left that they would be sure to eradicate any Nephilim that came into existence for the sole purpose of being sure Heaven would never be lost to them, though they kept the truth of their reasoning for countless eons. Another reason though for their destruction is the fact that a Nephilim can still be possessed by demon's, and so they were much sought after as vessel's for demons. Those who's angel parent had been killed or had abandoned them young were easy target's, those who were born to a Nephilim themselves less so. But to demon's the extra power boost they would receive from having a Nephilim Vessel was worth the risk. Any Nephilim could also be considered a 'perfect' vessel for an archangel, though generally that didn't last throughout the generations unless they were born of an Archangel and a human. Known Nephilim *Naphish (Son of Miriel) *Zuriel Jacob Briantson (Son of Celestial) **Carmon Daniel Briantson (Son of Zuriel , Grandson of Celestial) *Dina Bethanna Briantson (Daughter of Celestial) *Jane (Unknown Angel Parent/Ancestor) Nephilim's & Immortality Well it is more likely that a Nephilim born from a pure angel parent and a pure human parent will eventually become immortal, not all do. A Nephilim will continue to grow normally as a human would throughout their lives, gaining and learning to control what powers they inherit from their angelic parent as they do. Eventually though when their body is done with it's natural growth cycle they will go through a change, this usually happen's around the age of 25 due to the fact that it's when your body's production of new cell's slows to the point of them dying faster than they are made. This change that they go through can cause them fever like symptoms that cause them a lot of pain and discomfort, though it's extremely rare that they will dye from it. The change that they go through involves a fight between their Soul and their Grace for dominance, it can last anywhere from hours to days to weeks. Normally it depends on the strength of their angelic parent, those with a higher ranking angelic parent will normally have a shorter time I their change than one with a lower rank and there for weaker grace. Once the internal power battle is done there will be one of two outcomes. #'Their Grace Win's': If the Nephilim's Grace manages to win the battle it will wrap around their soul almost like a cocoon, keeping it safe but rendering it unneeded. The fact that their Soul still exist's inside of them however means that they can still be possessed, however the greater power they now hold from their Grace winning make's them less than easy target's. #'Their Soul Win's:' When a Nephilim's soul win's the battle the opposite affect occurs between their Grace and Soul, their soul instead wrapping around their grace and dampening their abilities. Though generally they do still have a very extended life span at this point, they are not immortal and will eventually die. Despite their grace not having won they are also still very sought after vessel's for Demon's, and have to be very careful throughout the entirety of their life. Abilities (TO BE ADDED)